Royal Ice Rink
|quest=Royal Ice Rink questline |translation= }} Royal Ice Rink is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 14.12.2017 Royal Ice Rink event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Royal Ice Rink questline. Story In-game tagline: "Visit the Royal Ice Rink and celebrate Christmas together with friends and family!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Christmas Ice Rink' *'Santa's Workshop' *'Christmas Cottage' *'Spirit of Christmas Present', with portals Door to the Past and Door to the Future to sublocations Past and Future Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Christmas ice rink.png|'Christmas Ice Rink' File:Santa's workshop royal ice rink.png|'Santa's Workshop' File:Christmas cottage royal ice rink 1.png|'Christmas Cottage' File:Christmas cottage royal ice rink 2.png|'Christmas Cottage' File:Spirit of christmas present.png|'Spirit of Christmas Present' File:Door to the past.png|'Door to the Past' File:Door to the future.png|'Door to the Future' Resources: special resources are Festive resource, Candy cane, Ball of Yarn, Snowy cranberry, ... . Georesources: none. File:Map_royal ice rink_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_royal ice rink_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_royal ice rink_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_royal ice rink_ru02.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_royal ice rink_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_royal ice rink_ru03.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_royal ice rink_ru04.jpg|link=File:Map_royal ice rink_ru04.jpg|Russian version map Event articles |-|Christmas Ice Rink= }} The Christmas Ice Rink is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink. |-|Christmas Cottage= }} The Christmas Cottage is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink. ??? |-|Santa's Workshop= }} The Santa's Workshop is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink. |-|Spirit of Christmas Present= }} The Spirit of Christmas Present is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink. Tagline: "Return the Symbols of Christmas Present to the Spirit of Christmas Present to come to an agreement and get a reward!" Once built the structure gains two nearby portals enabling travel to sublocations: Door to the Past (left & yellow, ) and Door to the Future (right & green, ). |-|Winter Marathon= Get additional rewards for clearing the land. You automatically get a reward for every 5% of land cleared. Hurry to catch the spirit of Christmas while the Winter Marathon timer is ticking and take all the treasures! Sublocation: Past }} Past is a sublocation in the temporary location Royal Ice Rink. It can be reached through the portal Door to the Past. Structures: Storage, Good Deed Workshop (W), Dawn of Time (NE), River of Time, Event Horizon (SW), Spirit of Christmas Past (W). Resources: special resources are Book of Knowledge, Dark Times, Festive resource. File:Good deed workshop.png|'Good Deed Workshop' File:River of time str 1.png|'River of Time' File:Event horizon royal ice rink.png|'Event Horizon' File:Spirit of christmas past.png|'Spirit of Christmas Past' Event articles |-|Good Deed Workshop= }} The Good Deed Workshop is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink, sublocation Past. |-|River of Time & Event Horizon= }} The Event Horizon is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink, sublocation Past. Tagline: "Completely clear the River of Time from the ignorance of people to change the Event Horizon." ??? |-|Spirit of Christmas Past= }} The Spirit of Christmas Past is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink, sublocation Past. Tagline: "Return the Symbols of Christmas Past to the Spirit of Christmas Past to come to an agreement and get a reward!" ??? Sublocation: Future }} Future is a sublocation in the temporary location Royal Ice Rink. It can be reached through the portal Door to the Future. Structures: Storage, Hopeless bandits x3 (SW, E, NW), Spirit of Christmas Future (SW). Resources: special resources are Dull resources (turn to Festive resources). File:Hopeless bandits.png|'Hopeless bandits' File:Spirit of christmas future.png|'Spirit of Christmas Future' Event articles |-|Hopeless bandits= }} The Hopeless bandits are structures in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink, sublocation Future. Tagline: "Those who have lost Hope since Christmas disappeared. Return Hope to the Bandits to make then good again." ??? |-|Spirit of Christmas Future= }} The Spirit of Christmas Future is a structure in the temporary travel location Royal Ice Rink, sublocation Future. Tagline: "Return the Symbols of Christmas Future to the Spirit of Christmas Future to come to an agreement and get a reward!" ??? Notes From Facebook Get ready to celebrate Christmas together with friends and family; return the Christmas Atmosphere to the Kingdom and get fantastic prizes for restoring the Ice Rink! #Explore ROYAL ICE RINK, a temporary land available from level 10 for the next 12 days! #Take part in the WINTER MARATHON & get additional rewards as you clear the land. Hurry to catch the spirit of Christmas while the Winter Marathon timer is ticking and take all the treasures! #Follow the quest line to get the best Christmas experience! *To cheer up the Spirit of Christmas Present, return the festive spirit to all Christmas cottages. *You can make Christmas gifts and stockings in Santa's Workshop. *The reward for each restored Christmas cottage is a Symbol of Christmas Present. You need to hand 7 symbols to the Spirit of Christmas Present. *Now you need to reunite the 3 brothers: the Spirits of Christmas Present, Past (yellow portal) and Future (green portal). Talk to them and return their symbols. *All that's left is freeze the Royal Ice Rink. You need to collect Christmas Balls to do it. Category:Locations